Lost Without Each Other
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Song-fic. One-shot. Matt/Eve. He made a mistake... and she left. But in truth, they're lost without each other...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hanson's lyrics for "Lost Without Each Other". I don't own the WWE or Matt Hardy (but you KNOW I wish I did. ;D). And I don't own Eve either. ;)

**Author's Note:** I'm bored and it's 2a.m. And a bit slaphappy, so this came about. If it sucks, I be very sorry. :p But if it doesn't... no, regardless, review! And enjoy!

* * *

_I ran into your best friend today_

_Twelve nights since you ran away_

_I asked about you and she said, can't say, can't say_

_I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay_

_It's been a while since I felt that way_

_Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game_

_All I know is what I'm missing_

_What I'm missing is your kissing_

_Are you listening?_

He awoke with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Looking to the right, he confirmed her disappearance for the twelfth day from his bed and home. With a sigh, Matt Hardy got up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. The mirror displayed a mess of a man, one with deep purple circles that fell in Saturn-like rings. He also held a heavy heart in his chest. It had been that way since she left… since she left him.

Matt made his way into town to pay for bills, stopping for the occasional fan autograph or picture. He felt bad not giving every fan his devoted attention, but each time he tried to, her face would come into his mind.

To his surprise he ran into her best friend, Penny. "Have you heard from her?" he asked pleadingly. "I need to know… I need to know…"

Penny looked at him apologetically and sighed. "Can't say," she whispered back. "Sorry, Matt."

"What do you mean?" All he wanted to know if she was alright, if she wasn't living on the streets somewhere. Of course, he had suspected that she was living with Penny, but he'd never know for sure.

"Can't say…" Penny mumbled and went to walk away from Matt, but his heartbroken expression drew her back. With another depressed sigh, she took out a piece of paper and scribbled out a number, handing it to Matt with her elegant hand. "Call the number; she'll pick up. Don't say I gave it to you."

*******

_Don't go; don't go telling me you're alright_

_There's no room for getting uptight_

_Don't go saying that you're OK_

_When you're lonely_

_Baby, don't go telling me we're over_

_When you know you're my one and only lover_

_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're_

_Lost without each other_

_'Cause we're lost without each other_

_'Cause we're lost without each other_

When he got home, Matt found himself staring at the number for a while, unsure if he should really pick up the phone and call her. There was doubt in his mind that it was the actual number to reach her at. Since her phone had either been off, or she had not answered, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get in contact with her again. But now… he had a chance. Would she answer, though?

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he dialed the number. "Hello?" The sound of her voice sent chills up his spine. Her voice still had that spice to it, the cool, yet collected tone that made him love her. "Hello?" But it was missing something… there was definitely something missing.

"Eve?"

"How'd you get this number?" The guard was coming into her voice at a rapid speed. "I told you not to call me."

"It's not important," Matt insisted. "But this phone call is. I'm really sorry."

"There is a difference between saying something and meaning something, Matt."

"Are you saying my apology isn't sincere?"

Eve sighed on the other line. "Yes, Matt. That's what I'm saying."

"I've never been more sincere. I love you."

"You don't love me."

"Don't be so uptight," Matt whispered, a small smile coming into his face. She always doubted that and he couldn't figure out why. It was the one feeling he was always sure of… at least, that's what he believed. Somehow, he had let that slip for a moment and it ended it all.

"Don't be an ass."

"Are you okay?" Matt challenged. "Tell me, Eve. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." He knew better; she sounded so very depressed.

"I'm sure."

Eve sounded impatient suddenly as she snapped, "We're over, Matt. We've been over for twelve days. I'll be by your house to pick up the remainder of my things. Don't call me again. I'm okay; I'll be okay and leave me alone. Okay? Goodbye, Matt."

The phone clicked and the dial tone buzzed in his ear for a while until he could work up the nerve to close his phone and set it down. Finally, he whispered, "You're not okay."

*******

_I didn't mean to start the last big fight_

_You never should have hung up that night_

_All I want to do is make things right_

_Make it right_

_Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make_

_And all the promises we chose to break_

_We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday_

_All I know is what I'm missing_

_What I'm missing is your kissing_

_Are you listening?_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Matt. I'm at the food store and I'm trying to decide which foods we're going to have for the party tonight. I talked to Maria too and she should be coming by around nine or so. And a few people are going to be a little earlier. But I was thinking: should we just get appetizers and chips or more?"_

_Matt stared at the wall before him, completely unaware of what his girlfriend was talking about. Looking around him, all he saw was mess. Eve was due home today, but he figured she really wouldn't mind. What was all this talk about people coming over? With a glance at the clock, he saw it was about six._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Clear alarm filled Eve's voice. "You sound confused. The party tonight… the one I've been planning for all the Smackdown superstars for months now? Matt… please don't tell me you forgot."_

"_Me?" Matt asked nervously. "Oh… no, I didn't forget."_

_Eve could spot a lie from a mile away. "Oh dear God, you forgot. I can't believe this, Matt! The house is a mess, isn't it?"_

"_Uhm… yeah."_

"_Shit!" she snapped. "Thanks, Matt. Thanks."_

"_Hey!" Matt also snapped in his defense. "I wasn't told about this!"_

"_Look at the calendar in the kitchen, asshole." Matt tentatively walked through his filthy living room and into the kitchen where a calendar of puppies hung. On that day of the month, Eve had written in big block letters: "Superstar party eight."_

"_Shit," Matt moaned._

"_Damn it, Matt!" Eve cried. "Can you do anything right?"_

"_Hey!" Matt yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Eve sighed and laughed maniacally. "What is that supposed to mean? I mean that you never do anything right. Ever since I've moved in there, you've done nothing but rely on me and make me your housewife. I clean, I cook, and I act like your damn slave. And when I ask you to remember one certain, little thing, you forget! You get drunk and act like an asshole and then forget about it the next morning. _That's_ what I mean. That isn't a relationship, Matt."_

"_You have _got_ to be kidding me! You boss me around like I'm some kind of dog."_

_Eve laughed again. "If you stopped acting like one, maybe I wouldn't."_

_There words were getting more heated by the moment over something so unbearably stupid. "Well, fuck!" Matt screamed. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect man!"_

"_I didn't say you had to be, Matt," Eve stated icily. "I just want someone who understands. Is that too much to ask?"_

"_Is it too much to ask for someone who isn't a crazy bitch? Because I can't love someone like that. Oh wait… that's you. Well, shit!"_

_He expected her to yell back, but she didn't. The phone line went dead and he was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. She had never hung up on him before._

_When he woke up the next morning, Eve wasn't beside him in bed…_

*******

Twelve days. It had been twelve days since he saw her stunning and exotic face. Twelve days since he felt her around him, tasted a kiss, made her smile. Spent time with her when he was down, and knew she could always bring him back up so simply. What had he done?

"I do love her," he said stubbornly. "I do."

_Don't go; don't go telling me you're alright_

_There's no room for getting uptight_

_Don't go saying that you're OK_

_When you're lonely_

_Baby don't go telling me we're over_

_When you know you're my one and only lover_

_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're_

_Lost without_

He called the number several times more that day, leaving voicemails that pleaded on his behalf and told her that she was the only one for him. The one that he wanted to be with. The only one. That he loved her and her puppy calendar, her scheduled life and no chaos policy. It was such a refreshing thing. But most of all, he loved everything that she brought out in him.

"I just miss you," Matt whispered into the phone. "I'm a fucking asshole, I know. I'm nothing good. But somehow, you bring out whatever small amount of good I do have. You make me who I am and allow me to strive to be my best. You're the only one who can do that for me and I hope you'll give me a chance to somehow to return that one day. I love you, Eve. I really do."

He hung up the phone and sat down on his couch, staring at a photo of them in Puerto Rico, this one minus Nattie Neidhart. It was such a nice photo, Eve looked thrilled and he looked relaxed, proud to be next to her while his head rested on her shoulder, arm protectively on her side.

Matt was in idiot. He spoke before he thought and never stopped to think about how his actions would affect others. But even though he was an idiot, he loved that girl. Really loved her.

_I can tell you one thing_

_We're not better on our own_

_I'm tired of running from my feelings_

_Are you listening?_

_All I know is what I'm missing_

_What I'm missing is your kissing_

_Are you listening?_

He never told her that. In fact, he really never told anyone that. He assumed they knew… but this time, he was going to make sure she knew. But what he didn't expect was a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The person on the other side smiled slightly. "Coming home."

She stepped inside and looked around, seeing it spotless. "What?" Matt asked at her bewildered expression.

"Did I come to the wrong house?"

"No," Matt smiled. "I decided I needed to show that I'm not a complete donkey and … well, I wanted to impress you."

Eve smiled back at him, deciding that coming back to him wasn't a mistake after all. "I'm in slight awe," she joked pitifully, coming closer. "You know how on the phone earlier I said I was okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. I miss you… terribly. And I feel lost without having to run after you and knowing when I stop running, you'll be there waiting."

Matt leaned against the wall. "I miss you too. I wish you would come home."

"I don't want to waste my time in a relationship where I'm not wanted."

"But you are wanted," Matt insisted. "I shouldn't be allowed to open my mouth except for one reason and it should be to say these three words: I love you. I love you, Eve."

Eve couldn't help but feel like crying hearing it. "… I love you too."


End file.
